


【包托/杰托】沉溺

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 开篇提示伪兄弟年龄差ABO含怀孕情节pwp
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 16





	【包托/杰托】沉溺

费尔南多勒紧缰绳，在交响乐团奏出的旋律中向观众致谢。  
这是场精彩绝伦的马术表演，可惜因为彼得的存在，许多人的心思并不在这上面。他们望向河畔被称为“金丝雀的鸟笼”的宿舍楼，遗世独立般地伫立在春日柔和的线条里，紫罗兰色的浮云勾起男孩们心中旖旎的思绪，仿佛能闻到Omega们身上那种蜜糖的香甜。  
彼得讲述着舍监索米尔曾大张旗鼓将一名Alpha学生押送到理事长的办公室，并声称自己有足够理由怀疑他意图不轨，证据竟然只是这名Alpha学生多看了几眼“金丝雀的鸟笼”。于是彼得评价道：“他活像只护犊的老母鸡。”  
“你应该体谅索米尔先生，彼得。”费尔南多脱掉头盔，浅金的鬈发垂落，“那件事情发生后，他有很长一段时间都陷在自责中。”  
“哦，南多！”  
彼得顿时泄了气，不再夸夸其谈。

新生们的视线都聚焦在费尔南多站立时分外挺拔的身形上，马裤收紧结实而纤细的小腿，带有金穗和金丝刺绣的黑色制服在暖阳的烘烤下被解开两颗纽扣。明明已经可以算是高年级的学生，他却看起来比这些刚入学的男孩们还要稚嫩几分，那双掩藏在浓密睫毛下熠熠生辉的巧克力色眼睛，点缀在白皙的肌肤上，正友好地注视着他们。  
“你们好，我叫费尔南多。”  
新生们这才意识自己刚才错过了什么，后排的男孩小声地叽叽喳喳起来，言语中是藏不住的叹息。彼得熟悉他们这种懊恼的神情，于是他勾着费尔南多的脖颈，无数次地调侃相同的话语：“南多，如果你真的是个Omega该多好，至少不用让他们的心碎了一地。”  
费尔南多揉着鼻子：“彼得，少说几句吧。我可不希望你的话成真，毕竟医生说最后的期限就在最近几周了。”  
“放宽心吧。”彼得耸耸肩，仿若这是一件再确凿不过的事情，“你可是大名鼎鼎的杰拉德先生的弟弟，当然会成为Alpha！”  
……

杰拉德从圣约翰公学毕业，继而成为其有史以来最年轻的校董。学生们常常谈论起他治理跨国公司的雷霆手段以及对母校从不吝啬的成千上亿的捐款，当然也不会放过对他英俊面容和流线型身材的探讨。  
费尔南多也因此受到额外的瞩目，毕竟他是杰拉德的弟弟，虽然是名义上的，因为他们异父异母。男孩有幸去听过几次杰拉德的演讲，被挤在涌动的人潮里，他远望着男人灰蓝的瞳色，血缘并没有为他们带来额外的心灵感应，但伦理的关系却让两人的目光在瞬间交错。  
费尔南多笑得有些不自然，他从小被送去封闭式的寄宿学校，与杰拉德的联系并不频繁，甚至是单方面的。有时他只能从关于童年的几段模糊记忆中找出杰拉德的身影，那时的他站在山坡上，向自己伸出手——  
“Nino.”

费尔南多恍惚间听到杰拉德的声音，回过神来才发现男人并没有在叫自己的小名，而是读着秘书为他撰写的演讲稿。  
其实每当有人询问的时候，杰拉德都不会隐瞒费尔南多的存在。在彼得的复述里，男人将费尔南多描述为一个客观存在的事实，语气里没有任何的感情基调。  
但无论是谁都不会看低费尔南多，因为他足够优秀，这也给了男孩至今挂断了十几次杰拉德电话的底气。不过就连费尔南多也不明白自己到底在做什么，他似乎只是单纯地拒绝与杰拉德交流，一句话都不想说。  
就像现在这样，他瞥见传达室的人向这里跑来。于是费尔南多抢先一步与彼得还有学弟们告别，加快脚步往更衣室走去。

#  
其实今天清晨，费尔南多就是被热醒的，他出了一身汗，匆匆忙忙地冲了个澡。男孩起初并没有在意，专注于圣约翰公学的年度马术表演，只在结束后与彼得说话的时候解开了两枚纽扣散热。然而现在这汹涌的热潮失控了，它愈演愈烈，一切手段都无济于事。  
费尔南多的脚步像是踩进云朵里，踉跄地跌坐在木质地板上。从更衣室窗户的罅隙里可以看见贝尔维纳河的粼粼碧波，他蜷缩在阳光无法触及的角落里，喘出的气都带着灼热的温度。

“南多……？”  
男孩听到熟悉的声音，睁开眼便看见阿尔法德学长刚从淋浴间出来，用毛巾擦拭着栗色的短发。他似乎是看到费尔南多瘫倒在地上，想要上前扶一把，却让男孩更加难受地夹紧腿，连呼吸都异常艰难。  
“你看起来十分不对劲，需要我送你去医务室吗？”阿尔法德没有意识自己的口吻正变得低沉喑哑，指尖的试探已经转移至费尔南多的后颈，“好甜的味道，南多，你涂了什么东西？”  
“唔……”  
费尔南多想要推开阿尔法德，但身体却贪恋其手心的冰凉，他似乎察觉到打湿裤裆不是汗水，而是Omega头次发情时泛滥的淫液。

这是费尔南多始料未及的最终结果，男孩本坚信自己是个Alpha，再不济也是个Beta，从没有想过Omega的结局会降临在他的身上。然而现实就是这么残酷，他哭着乞求阿尔法德离自己远一些，双腿却不由自主地开打，隔着马裤都能看见穴口翕动的模样，淫水简直要溢出来。  
阿尔法德咽着口水，将抽泣的费尔南多压在身下。

此时，更衣室的门传来急促的敲门声。

舍监索米尔先生凭着在Beta里也算得上敏锐的嗅觉察觉到这里的不对劲，他用万能钥匙打开房门的时候，阿尔法德已经仓惶地退到了旁边。索米尔浑浊的目光在阿尔法德紧张的神情和费尔南多潮红的脸色间游走，最终他决定暂时放过一时冲昏头脑的Alpha，去搀起被发情期折磨得无比可怜的Omega。  
“我早就建议理事长提高你们的必修学分，或许只有作业和考试才能安抚你们时刻躁动的下半身！”

#  
费尔南多被杰拉德带回了家，几天后他就恢复了少年人的活力，仿佛发情时身体那可耻的反应从来都没发生过。他坐在飘窗处背诵着拉丁文，远处是春日里天鹅绒一般的旷野。  
杰拉德进来的时候费尔南多明显有些不自在，他命令自己将视线黏在纸张上，却在男人喊自己“南多”时不免将书“啪”地合起，不轻不重地扔在脚边，然后老生常谈道：“我问过家庭医生了，他说只需要按时服用抑制剂就可以了。”  
“你应该更慎重行事。”杰拉德道，“而不是一时冲动地误事。”  
费尔南多穿着几年前的白色棉质睡衣，尺码已经有些不合身。他一头扎进被褥里，像只炸毛的豚鼠用屁股对着杰拉德，声音闷闷地传来：“我好得很，不需要那些特别的优待……”男孩像是下定了决心：“我明天就要回学校，你没有资格阻拦，杰拉德。”  
……

然而事情总不如人所愿。

费尔南多好不容易在辗转反侧中睡着，却因为无法忍受的燥热而睁开眼睛。男孩分辨不清脸上是汗水还是无助的眼泪，他跌下床，想要去拿桌上的抑制剂。但是他爬了一段距离，忽然想起自己睡前整理的行李箱，已经拜托管家拿到了车库。  
“不……怎么会这样？”  
费尔南多啜泣着，浑然不知房门已经被打开了。直到杰拉德站在他的身旁，费尔南多才好似从浑噩中回过神来，攥着男人黑色睡袍的下摆，小声道：“哥哥。”

杰拉德将男孩抱回床上，甚至贴心地为他脱去湿透的睡衣，抚顺凌乱的金发。费尔南多的眼前却恍惚出现了另一幅画面，杰拉德先在他额头落下一个吻，然后是轻颤的眼皮……男孩感受到的不再是泛滥的热潮，而是凛冽寒冬中温暖的火光，正呼唤着他靠近一些，再靠近一些。  
“啊！”  
费尔南多陡然从迷惘中清醒，杰拉德已经吻过他的肩头，正用舌尖逗弄着乳尖。事情正向着无法挽回与不可预料的地步发展下去，费尔南多推搡着杰拉德沉重的身体，就像在徒劳地阻止滚石的下坠。  
“哥哥，你在干什么……快放开我！”他的嗓音里有着浓浓的哭腔，四肢极力地挣脱着杰拉德的桎梏，却又贪婪地汲取着男人予以自己的快感。

杰拉德则捂住费尔南多的嘴，将他胸前的乳头吮吸得红肿而挺立，男孩的小腹也因此剧烈地痉挛，股间泄出大堆的淫水。杰拉德湿热的吐息喷洒在费尔南多的皮肤上，他似乎已经十分克制：“Nino，听话。”  
“不……”  
费尔南摇着头，却在言语的蛊惑下没有任何抵抗力。背德的欲望不可能浅尝辄止，禁忌的关系更令人销魂与神往，人们用服饰和派头伪装自己，却总是言不由衷地去遵循本能。  
于是费尔南多闻着沉闷空气里独属于Alpha的信息素，任由杰拉德分开他的腿，为搅动饥渴小穴的手指而欢愉不已。男人吻遍了他的全身，连脚趾也不放过，甚至将淌出的淫水也涂在费尔南多的唇瓣上，低声笑着让他尝尝自己的味道。  
男孩在杰拉德恶劣的要求下，含泪地伸出舌头。费尔南多的脸颊泛着诱人的红色，淫水的苦涩没有让他感到任何不适，反而令他的小穴更为空虚起来，饥渴地想要吞吐面前Alpha的阴茎。  
但当杰拉德真的将挺硬的器物抵在他的穴口时，费尔南多还是不禁瑟缩起来。他弥漫着水汽的眼眸凝视着杰拉德，可怜兮兮的神情让男人弯了弯嘴角。

杰拉德放缓了语速，让声音听起来更具有安抚性：“Nino，我不能让你憋坏身体。”  
杰拉德吻着男孩的耳廓，将阴茎缓慢而不容置喙地送进他的身体里。费尔南多呜咽了几声，后穴发出“噗嗤”的水声，他来不及拒绝，那根粗硬的玩意就插到自己的生殖腔口，不由分说地抽插起来。  
“啊……哥哥……唔！”没有被标记过的Omega蹬着腿，疼痛让他拒绝杰拉德的操干，却挣不开男人双臂的力道，只能泣不成声地扭动着身体。  
杰拉德温柔而缠绵地舔着费尔南多脸上干涸的泪痕，亲吻可爱的雀斑。男孩就像是从童话故事里走出来的人物，澄澈的眼眸不谙世事，天生就不应该受任何委屈。但现在费尔南多的肌肤晕染着淫靡的色泽，张开腿吞吐着Alpha的阴茎，沙哑地呻吟。

杰拉德不过操了十几下，费尔南多就射出精来，男人趁着他沉浸在高潮的余韵中，摁下男孩的小腹，将器物干进生殖腔里。腔内狭小而泥泞，只能堪堪含住龟头，但已经足够了，仅是蝴蝶扇动翅膀般的捣弄，就让快感席卷Omega的一切感官。  
费尔南多昂着脖颈，金发下的性腺散发馥郁的信息素。男孩试图严守最后一道防线，但杰拉德稍一顶弄，就让他的抵抗化为乌有，乖顺地露出光洁的后颈。  
“哥哥，求你，别这样……”

求饶并不能让一个等候多年且忍耐至今的Alpha产生怜爱之心，杰拉德没有任何犹豫地咬破男孩的腺体。费尔南多顿时瞪大眼睛，指甲划破了杰拉德后背的皮肉，留下触目惊心的血痕，可仍没能够让他停止这场仿佛有一个世纪般漫长的标记。  
直到费尔南多的悲鸣中不可抑制地沾染甜腻的音调，湿漉漉的双眸失神地望着天花板。Omega的信息素已经不复存在了，他闻到自己身上有杰拉德的味道，仿若男人在他骨肉上镌刻不可磨灭的印迹。  
男孩主动凑上前来，像只小兽般用鼻尖蹭着杰拉德的脸颊，甚至放任甬道谄媚地绞着暂时停歇的性器。费尔南多并不知道Omega在标记过后会极度依恋自己的Alpha，更不清楚初次发情的Omega会有多高的受孕率，他只是浪荡地扭着屁股，乞求哥哥拿精液填满生殖腔。

杰拉德按着男孩的腰，反复进出他的生殖腔。费尔南多发出破碎得不成调的呻吟，完全敞开身体由杰拉德在腔体内获得更多奸淫的快感。男人的肉具在百来下的抽插后开始涨大，其实成结的过程并不美好，伴随着撕裂般的痛楚，但费尔南多却感到一种奇异的满足感。  
“哥哥。”他低声呢喃，“哥哥……”  
费尔南多的咬字带着眷恋，他想起刻意掩藏的记忆。那时候的杰拉德不像现在这样冷硬寡言，还会安慰去寄宿学校前哭得泣不成声的自己，可是那么多年后他们相隔遥远的距离。费尔南多仰望着杰拉德，杰拉德将他描述成一个无关紧要的陌生人。  
但现在情况又不一样了，那一股股微凉的精液灌溉在甬道深处的隐秘之地，即使拔出性器，生殖腔的构造也能让它们得以长时间地留存在那里。杰拉德平缓着呼吸，将泪眼婆娑的男孩揽进怀里，吻着他的发璇，重新喊着男孩的小名：  
“Nino，回学校记得接我的电话。”  
费尔南多含糊地“唔”了一声，将毛茸茸的脑袋深埋进男人的颈窝里。

#  
费尔南多心不甘情不愿地搬出宿舍，舍监索米尔先生仿佛把他当作易碎的瓷器，事事都想为他代劳。费尔南多义正言辞地拒绝了他，并抢先提起沉重的行李箱，他身上的信息素内敛而霸道，温柔地环抱住费尔南多，警告着圣约翰公学的男孩们最好收起那种热切的目光。  
彼得来与他告别时隐约提到阿尔法德学长因为私事退了学，就在费尔南多被送回家的第二天，惹得学生们猜疑纷纷。但随着期末的临近，提到他名字的人变得越来越少了，阿尔法德就像微不足道的尘埃，湮灭在时间的流逝中。  
……

冬天很快就来临了，贝尔维纳河的水冰冷刺骨。随着温度的降低，费尔南多也开始变得嗜睡，他对任何户外运动都提不起劲来，就连自己喜爱的马术和足球也没有兴趣。他整日开着暖气，用被褥裹紧自己，作息表上只有睡觉和吃饭两件事。  
终于，杰拉德在签完一个合同后赶回了家，亲自将费尔南多拎出温暖的巢穴，命令家庭医生给他做最全面的检查。结果当然显而易见，杰拉德心爱的男孩怀孕了。  
那是费尔南多几天来为数不多清醒的时候，他愣愣地捂着肚子，看起来很茫然。这是理所当然的结果，他们做爱的时候没有避孕套，事后也从来不服用避孕药，但费尔南多前不久还在为艾伯特先生的课程作业而烦恼，在电话里听着彼得抱怨难吃的午餐，一门心思扑在繁重的学业和生活的琐事上。  
男孩没有任何准备，就被告知自己孕育了一个新的生命。  
杰拉德用指腹擦去他嘴边巧克力的碎屑，刚想说些什么，就听见费尔南多的喃喃。男孩的雀斑上浮起红晕，不敢直视男人，小声地说：  
“理事长会批准我的延迟毕业吧……”

费尔南多自认为对此接受良好，虽然他看着尚且平坦的小腹，还是无法想象自己真的怀上了个小家伙。杰拉德总在深夜被他的呓语吵醒，在黯淡的月光下，费尔南多吮着拇指，另一只手托着自己愈加显怀的肚子，紧紧地依偎着男人。  
然而男孩不过也只是十几岁的年纪，沉睡时轻颤的睫毛让他看起来更像个漂亮的洋娃娃，天真而美好，然而现在却满身都是Alpha的信息素，甚至再过一段时间就要临产。  
杰拉德叹息，唯独这件事不再他的预料之中。  
“Nino，这或许对你来说太早了一点，但是你足够坚强……”他像是在对自己说话般，声音极轻，“当然也可爱得过分，我本来想等你毕业再考虑这件事……”

孕期的后半程最为难熬，不论对于费尔南多还是杰拉德来说。  
费尔南多越来越离不开男人的拥抱和陪伴，杰拉德尽量地减少出差的次数，但难免还是会有不在的几天，他命令助手时刻开着视频通话，以免回家的时候看见男孩哭肿的双眼。更何况几个月的禁欲生活让两人都感觉忍耐到了极限，杰拉德用手指抚慰着他湿淋淋的小穴，费尔南多用腿夹着男人的阴茎。  
好在时间总在不知不觉中没了踪影。

费尔南多作为圣约翰公学史无前例的唯一走读生，在来年的四月生下一名女孩。她拥有与父母相似的五官，喜欢眨着天蓝的眼睛，用指头缠绕自己金色的鬈发。  
不满周岁的女孩总是咿咿呀呀地在婴儿车里叫唤，看到费尔南多的时候会主动伸出双手，漾着明媚的笑容让他抱自己。她的举止行为都很直白，从不掩饰，最常做的事就是把口水糊在费尔南多的衣服上，讨要用以填饱肚子的奶水。  
容易害羞的Omega总是避着杰拉德给她喂奶，就像现在这样。时间离费尔南多参加毕业典礼还有两个小时，杰拉德路过房间，年幼的妻子顾不得已经穿戴整齐的校服，脱掉半身的燕尾服，解开领口的纽扣，让孩子吮吸自己的乳头。  
他聚精会神地哼着歌，来减轻羞耻感，以至于完全没有发现杰拉德就站在自己的身后。孩子很快就打了个饱嗝，继而在费尔南多的怀里甜美地酣睡过去。

费尔南多总算歇了口气，还没来得及做什么，杰拉德就接过孩子，把她放进摇篮床里。费尔南多顿时惊慌失措起来，他微微隆起的胸部上还残留着奶渍，咬牙切齿里隐隐有着哭腔：“哥哥，你在干什么！”  
“你不应该只顾着她而忘了自己的哥哥。”杰拉德单手就可以把他抱起来，煞有介事地看着墙面上的时钟，“我们还有时间，不是吗？”   
“不要！”

但本质上Omega对Alpha始终臣服，杰拉德把男孩放在冲调米粉的圆桌上，俯身去舔他的乳晕，让费尔南多哭噎着流出更多的奶水，把衬衫弄得一塌糊涂。他下半身的衣物悉数被扔在地上，湿热的小穴迫不及待地含住杰拉德的龟头，在信息素的刺激下温顺而淫荡。  
粗长的阴茎贯穿着费尔南多的身体，他哆嗦着用两条腿勾住男人的腰，接受粗暴的抽插。自从生育过后，费尔南多就比以前丰满了不少，杰拉德好半天才放过他红肿的乳尖，转而去捏男孩圆润的屁股，让Omega打开最后的禁忌之地，任由自己索取。  
费尔南多含着男人的性器，在操进生殖腔的时候发出既痛苦又愉悦的呻吟，然而下一秒他就捂住嘴，生怕吵醒熟睡的婴儿。这让杰拉德更加肆无忌惮起来，房间里只有粘腻的水声和细微的喘息，却显得淫靡无比。  
费尔南多的淫液弄脏了桌子，但在欢愉面前，这点小事什么都算不上。他伸出舌头索吻，两人的下半身紧紧地相贴在一起，干着下流的勾当，就在睡得一无所知的女孩旁边。杰拉德的性器变着花样地操着费尔南多，百来下后才插到了最里面射了精，白浊灌满了他的腔体，有一小部分随着淫水流了出来。  
费尔南多现在已经完全没有一个正当学生的模样了，腿根还在为高潮抽搐，甬道蠕动着传递快感的酸涩与酥麻。杰拉德吻过他发烫的耳朵，揩着乳头受激后再度溢出的乳汁，放进嘴里品尝过后，认真地评价道：  
“很甜，和你一样甜。”

费尔南多的怒火“噼啦啪啦”地燃烧着，好似那可爱的雀斑也生动起来。他张牙舞爪地学着杰拉德对自己做的那样，狠狠地咬住男人后颈的皮肉，好像这样才能消磨他的愤愤不平。  
杰拉德笑起来，抚着费尔南多的背脊，道：  
“Nino，你快迟到了。”  
在接下来的人生里，他们还要很长的时间陪伴彼此。


End file.
